


Sesak

by Jogag_Busang



Series: JASMINE: Puisi 2014 [28]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Hatiku rasanya sungguh sesak tak tertahankan.





	Sesak

_Aku mencoba terpejam, tetapi tidak bisa_

_Ada sekelumit kebohongan yang kulihat_

_Namun, aku takut untuk berucap_

_Aku mencoba terdiam, tetapi tidak bisa_

_Ada sebersit rasa kesal yang mendera_

_Namun, aku malu untu berkata_

_Aku mencoba terpaku, tetapi tidak bisa_

_Ada sederet kecurangan yang kutatap_

_Namun, aku ragu untuk menjawab_

_Dan rasa sesak ini semakin memuncak_

_Dalam dadaku terus mendesak-desak_

_Berharap kebusukan itu tak terlihat_

_Tetapi tetap saja, ia selalu bergerak_

_Menyakiti perasaanku_

_Mereka tidak berhenti begitu_

_Haruskah aku egois?_

_Menghadapi perbuatan itu yang bengis_

_Kejam mengiris-iris_

_Bila kukecam, mereka mengancam_

_Tidak pedulikah mereka dengan nama kasih sayang?_

_Aku bertiarap, sambil menangisi sesak yang menjadi sedu_

_Tidak mengerti ada aku di sini yang pemalu_

_Jangan biarkan sesak ini menginap_

_Ingin kuusir saja dari badanku_

_Tetapi ia tidak mau mengalah_

_Karena aku yang kalah dan telah salah_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 01 April 2014. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
